The Doctor and his Dreamer
by The11thDoctorsGirl
Summary: There was one more Time Lady left. Disguised and hiding, not even knowing it, that is until the Doctor comes to find her.. Takes place in a time when the Doctor never married River Song, Sorry! :P
1. The Beginning

_**'Hello! I just posted this, 2 days after getting my account, but I've been working on this whole story since the middle of sixth grade (couple of years ago) and im STILL GOING! Review, whatevs, just keep it all happy and such! Enjoy! Oh, and of course, i dont own Doctor Who, just the other main chracter and more I may add later.**  
_

_The Doctor_

By Hanna

The Beginning

Strange things happened on that one day. That one, single day. The adventures I had, and still have with him are…. amazing. That one strange day changed my life forever. Really, for eternity. There is no end now.

It was a Saturday morning. I was woken up by a dream, a strange dream. I had been outside, the golden sunlight brightening my face. I ran cross the park's field and climbed up one of my favorite trees (even though I heard it was covered with termites). While I was lying against a firm, sturdy branch, it became as dark as midnight. The smell of fresh flowers had faded. Not a speck of light anywhere. But then I saw it. Light. One speck of sun was reflecting off some strange watch with the most peculiar design. I started to open it, wondering if it were still working, forgetting about the dark. The watch was nearly open until I heard a voice say, "Not all at once!" Only that. Sad enough, I woke up, sweating and panting after those four words. Just after that voice ever came into my mind. I kept thinking about the dream until I was interrupted by my mother's voice calling, "Hanna! Breakfast!" After I shouted my reply, "OK! Coming!" and rubbing my tired eyes, glancing at a map I hung on the wall, marked with every place I wanted to travel to, I walked downstairs. I sighed to myself. "Is there any point in that map anymore?" While walking down, I noticed that the weather was going to be a sunny, summer day. Sunshine was streaming everywhere into my house. Nice day for Hanna Vida, the most tired girl on earth. I looked into the mirror and saw the messy girl I was. Light brown hair, all fuzzled up. Blue eyes like Dad's, pretty high cheekbones, but not too high.. and I talk to myself, deal with it. I finally touched the cold tile on my bare feet, realized I was downstairs and instantly smelled bacon. My favorite!

After I got down there, I not only found bacon, but pancakes and coffee cake bites. Yum.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Mom exclaimed. I gave her a huge hug, and fetched the Sunday news for Dad. He also got a big hug. My little sister, Peyton, however, pushed away from me. The little twerp. Why waste my time with her when instead I could eat?

I sat down and asked my mom if I could go to the park and got the usual reply, "Yes, but bring your cell, and don't talk to anybody you don't know." Peyton whined asking if she could come, but I told her wouldn't be gone long. Hurriedly finishing my breakfast and brushing my teeth really quick, I ran out to the blinding sunlight with a smile.

I went to bathe in the sunlight at the meadow. I ran out into the grass-covered hill I love and ran until I my legs were about to fall off, almost to one of my favorite trees. "Deja Vu?" I thought, but couldn't quite remember when. I started up the tree, and smiled bigger than when I had left the door. Another perfect day, I thought. Lying against a branch, I stared at the big, pouffy clouds above. In a blink of an eye, I couldn't see. It was pitch black, and was too afraid to step anywhere, incase I fell out of the tree. My dream… that's what it was! Could it be a vision? Then, it all came too quickly, as if time were sped up. The light, the watch, the voice, and something I didn't see in my dream. I had opened the watch. Yellow light came rushing through me and I couldn't react quick enough to move. A scream came out from my mouth. I felt… almost new, more important now, as the light kept rushing toward me; into me. I fell out of the tree, only adding to the pain I was feeling. All of the sudden, I was being carried by someone, or something. I could have fainted, but I was too full of energy from the light. I know I should have been thinking about running away from my kidnapper, but… why was I glowing? Why did I feel exhausted and sore, yet energetic at the same time? Then I finally came to a stop. The last thing I heard was the door slamming and some kind of machine starting up.

"Are you going to wake up anytime soon?" said a voice quietly, as if not expecting a reply.

I was startled. "Wha-Huh? Where am I?" I replied sleepily. A few seconds later, I recognized the voice. The voice from my dream was talking.

"Finally you're awake!" he replied. I opened my eyes. Hmm.. a boy, of course. He had a tweed coat with some, handsome, dark brown, floppy hair and… a maroon bow tie? I suddenly hopped to my senses. I shouldn't be admiring my slightly cute kidnapper and…. my mom has told me way too many stories. "WHO ARE YOU!?" I screamed.

"I'm the Doctor and… oh I'll explain later what's the use for it now.." The "Doctor" seemed busy.

I slapped him, pretty hard. "OI! What was that for?" he asked.

"I SAID, WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE AM I?" I paused. "AND YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" Ugh, that sounded retarded.

"I said I will explain later, and I did it for a reason!"

"RUBBISH! RUH-BISH!"

I was all piped up, but decided to stop nagging and yelling and relax. Or at least try, I mean how safe do you feel when you just open a weird watch with some kind of light and a handsome creeper just comes and kidnaps you? This is not an every day thing! I was so wound up in thought before I could notice anything until now, that is.

It was fabulous, for a kidnapper's… ship? I was inside a HUGE….. what exactly? A huge circular room with machinery, yet weird enough, there was no sign of exhaust or any smell of gas anywhere. Above me were countless wires, all tangled with each other; It would have taken professionals to untie it. In the center was the most peculiar thing I had ever seen. It was a big, long tube that went all the way to the ceiling. Inside was a thin, green circle that went up, then down, down and up. Below me was even more wires, looking through the glass floor. All around me were stairs leading into rooms. Surrounding the tube was something that was almost like a gold table that had buttons and nicknacks of such. He kept hammering and pushing them as if he were steering this…machine. I must have been gawking, I must have. It was beautiful.

After calming down after that sensation of excitment flowing through my veins, I told him my name. "I'm Hanna, by the ways. Sorry for yelling, but it would be nice if you hadn't kidnapped me."

"I know, Hanna. I kidnapped you for a reason, not just any reason. Oh, and you're forgiven. I'm the Doctor, again, still. You probably don't remember me," he said, straightening his bowtie.

"I've never met you."

"Yes you have, about 600 years ago."

"Did you take drugs this morning?"

"No! I'll explain."

"You keep saying that."

"Stop talking for one minute."

"No. I don't take crap." He seemed alarmed at my language, but shook it off. I pushed further. "Why..how did you find me anyways?"

"Readings in the TARDIS, what your in. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"What did it say?"

He hesitated, and then; "Well, I was sitting on that ripped sofa of mine. Then out of the blue, the monitor suddenly started talking. I ran over to it, and noticed a face. Your face. And you looked human. But behind your eyes, your very old eyes, I could tell something wasn't right. So I sent a telepathic message over night after I checked the next day, that is, and sent it as a warning, and you, being human for a couple centuries, thought it was a dream. Hanna, inside that watch (he pointed to my front pocket, where he had placed it, apparently) was very powerful. The watch belonged to you. You were never human, you've always been different. My species."

"CENTURIES?!" I yelled in alarm, remembering what he said earlier. Geez, in a short time, I seem to believe people easily. I'm so gullible. Then again, it's true, proven later.

"Oh, you'll get it later."

"Anyways," I shuddered slightly, not a memory of at least one hundred years ago, if that were even true. "Your not human?" I asked amused, not buying it.

"No, I'm not."

I managed a chuckle, but returned to the conversation. "Oh yes, sure."

"I'm not, and neither are you!"

I considered this for a moment. I had always been different, I guess. Not really like anyone else I mean, everyone pretty much hated me except for three friends I had. But I suppose I could believe him. I mean, I'd always look down on my desk in secondary school, about 7th grade, and notice that something was glowing, something yellow, I believe. When I glanced, it came from my hand. It only lasted for a millisecond, maybe once a week, but I was so freaked out so badly I was transferred to the school consuler. My friends, however, totally believed me. They said they saw it themselves, but that didn't change the fact that I wasn't weird.

I collapsed onto my knees in sudden realization; my head buried into my hands.

"My mother, my family. Everyone. They'll never find me!"

The Doctor looked at me, and mimicked my sad eyes. "Do you want to go home?"

I hesitated. "Yes, I would."

He was startled at first, and pulled down a lever and pushed a few buttons. Silent tears still poured, onto my cheeks. I would miss my family, but should I really turn down an opportunity like this? I mean, we already found out I'm not human, what else am I to do?

"I just want to say goodbye."

He perked up at these words. "Oh, alright!"

We landed right outside my front yard. "I'll be right back, don't move," I warned. I ran to the front door, and knocked. My mother opened the door, and I hugged her tight.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she said. "I called you twice, but you didn't pick up!"

"I'm sorry Mom," I just said. I ran past her, inside to tell Peyton goodbye.

"Goodbye, little brat!" I said cheerfully.

"Where are you going?" he asked, clearly puzzled.

"Off to see the world," I whispered. She just looked at me funny.

I kissed my dad, and ran off back to the doorway, where my mother was standing.

"Mom. Watch this." I ran into the TARDIS, shut the door, and we materialized into space.

"Okay," I said, sounding serious, referring to earlier as I close the door behind me. "I believe you, about all that stuff. But that doesn't mean I'm not suspicious." The Doctor took my hand and opened the door. He must of felt better now. It wasn't fun being around me when I panicked; I felt slight pity for the almost man.

"Ladies first!" he gleefully said, pointing out the door

I cautiously walked out and noticed I was outside on a nice dark green… planet, with two moons pouring out beautiful blue light. A couple thin trees could seen, a nice, deep purple sky above. Planets, almost like Earth but with rings bursted the atmosphere and you could make out the tiniest crater on each one. This was NOT Earth. I ran back inside the TAR- whatever it was.

"What do you think?" he said, expecting me to be very impressed.

Which I was. "It's…it's beautiful…" I breathed, but something was nagging the corners of my brain. "What…what am I?"

"Here, just sit down, and I'll explain." He was almost soothing. I didn't know whether I should have been cautious or calm, but he seemed nice. Definitely not ordinary. Not even 1%, but kind. And he is.

He started saying the most life-changing news for me. The Doctor said, "You are a Time Lord now, really, always been. Oops, Time Lady. That watch was no ordinary watch, a very long time ago, you decided to become human, or erase any memory of being a Time Lord or Lady for an unusual reason. Temporarily. At least…I'm not alone now…" he paused. He smiled to himself like he knew what was going on, but his eyes looked deep in thought.

"Your a bit mad aren't you?"

"I'm a mad man… with a box!"

"Anyways, what's a Time Lady?" I asked, and my glowing stopped at those words, as if it were content.

"A Time Lord or Lady is someone who can travel in time, of course! There really brilliant too, remembering all there ever was and is…and I was the only one, until now! Now I won't have to be lonely anymore."

"I'm sorry you used to be lonely, if that even is true, but how am I going to travel in time? With a time machine?"

"Yeah, actually."

I just looked at him, very puzzled, when suddenly a darker blue police box popped out of nowhere. And something clicked. I ran over to that box, stroking the door. And a memory flashed me back.

_VWORP, VWORP._

_ I landed. But I wasn't safe, not yet. I looked back at the TARDIS, as it disguised itself as a wardrobe. I bursted through it one last time. Tears spilled, and wouldn't stop. I clutched my chest, and the memories of Gallifrey rushed into me. It was gone. I needed to hide. _

_ 'They'll be looking,' I had said. 'But they won't find a thing.' I opened the little device disguised as a fob watch, walked quickly out of my TARDIS, and fell to the ground, trying not to scream out the names and memories._

A tear ran down my face. "You know what it is, you remember, Hanna." The Doctor said, right above a whisper, from behind me. I looked at him, wiped off my tears and softly nodded. I pushed open the door, and I was instantly happy.

"Bigger on the inside.." I breathed. "Just like it was."

"We've been over this already," The Doctor boredly replied.

I frowned at first, and looked back outside. Then I ran underneath the console, the TARDIS wasn't disguised normally, and I found the problem. "You stuck the Chameleon Circuit, my Chameleon Circuit!"

"You can always fix it, you're smart enough to know how!" he whined, like a child.

I was still outside, looking at my old/new TARDIS. "Yeah.." I mindlessly whispered. There was still so much to learn….

"What can a Time Lord-Lady do?" I wondered aloud.

"They can, well, travel in time, which is obvious of course, teleport, of course with use of the TARDIS, and even regenerate."

"Regenerate?"

"Regenerate."

Another click. "The rewrite of one's biological code, yet keeps the soul and memory. But..wait..

"Geez, do I have to explain everything to you?" And with no warning he ran over and head-butted me.

"OOOOUUUCCHH!" I yelped, right before my mind formed pictures. Regenerations, Gallifrey, his home planet, Daleks, which looked like salt and pepper shakers with a whisk and toilet plungers but destroyed his whole race, Torchwood, a secret agency which studies alien tech, the TARDIS, which stand for Time and Relative Dimensions in space and the time machine I was in, Cybermen, Sontareons, Slitheen, and last, his friends, or companions. There were so many, so many. I started to frown, I thought I had been special.

Apparently, the Doctor knew I was thinking this and interrupted my thoughts.

"Hanna, you are special. I can already tell you'll be brilliant, and trust me, I bet you'll be a great mate."

"What?!"

The Doctor paused, processing this until…"What? Wait.. NONONONONONO! I like you, but not like that! Yet…" I thought I heard him whisper the last part. I must be seriously hallucinating.

"Oh." I paused, a bit disappointed. And then the most weird mood swing hit me. I felt as if something were pushing me to the floor. I started panting really, really hard, crying at the same time.

"HANNA!" The Doctor cried. "Nonononono… I must ha-!"

That was all I heard and then, I became unconscious.

I awoke in a room, realizing I was in the Doctor's TARDIS, and it was morning, probably on Earth. But we were still on that blue planet. A heard a knock from the door. "Come in," I said, half asleep. The Doctor came in having a worried look. After an awkward silence, I asked, "What happened?" I didn't think I was spending the night here.

"I let you too deep into my past. I couldn't control my emotions at that point and the sad and loneliness was too much to bear for you. Even for a Time Lady. My bad." he answered with a devious grin.

"Mmphhhh," I replied while sinking into bed.

"Sorry, but today is going to be a brilliant day, and you may not sleep anymore!" I caught a mischievous smile as the Doctor ripped the sheets from my bed.

"Auuunnnnhhhhhh," I moaned in reply, curling up in a ball on my bed.

"You have new shoes in the closet!"

"Immphhhh."

"And clothes."

"Nuuuuuuuhhh."

"I've got presents," he tried one last time.

"IM UP!" I yelled, and put on a look like I had 12 cups of coffee.

I followed him to my new wardrobe, ignoring his chuckling.

After dressing and walking to the console room, we sat on the old, ripped couch to discuss."Now you need your gear." The Doctor pulled out some paper in a leather cover. "The paper is called Physic Paper. It can show other people what you want them to see.

"Ooohhhh! Let me try it!" I interrupted, forgetting my manners (not like I had any) by grabbing the paper out of his hands.

I showed him the paper. "It doesn't work on me, I'm too smart!" He pointed smugly to his head. "But it does work on most humans." I rolled my eyes.

We ran back to the console room.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I paused for a second. "Would it be okay if I stayed? I rather travel with you than return to boring human life."

"It would be brilliant!" The Doctor said, returning to his happy self.

I smiled, as he pushed buttons and pulled levers.

"Also, what was it? Oh yes!" He grabbed my phone out of my back pocket.

"Hey!" I cried, not expecting that.

"Just hold on, hold on." he replied. The Doctor took some metal device and shone it onto my phone. "There. Now you call anyone in any time period we're in and still lead to the 21st century. Try it!"

I paused. "Why do you want to travel with me, apart from being a Time Lady."

He looked at me, his expression became serious. "That wasn't the reason I wanted you to come." "Then, why?"

"Why not?"

"Out of all time and space, you chose me. I'm just asking why."

He sighed a little. "I knew you wanted to travel.." The Doctor started, and my mind raced back to early that morning, asking myself if I would ever get to even go to one of those places. "I was lonely, and when the TARDIS found you…I remembered." he said sadly. "It fitted, but I'm not forcing you to travel. I only took you inside the TARDIS so you weren't struggling out there on your own. Well, I did want you to come too, but it's your choice."

"Well, of course I still want to come!" It was funny, a moment ago I never trusted this man, and then I was so close to trusting him! I didn't even know why, but there was something about him, like I knew him from a long time ago..

He chuckled. "You should probably check that phone of yours," he said, changing the subject

I started dialing my home phone number. And after two rings, my mom picked up. "Where have you been? What was that…box!" she asked.

I laughed and looked at the Doctor and then went back to talk to my mother.

"Hey Mom, I think I will gone for awhile traveling. However, I have my phone on me so call whenever! Bye!" I hung up before she could reply to my shocking news. I faced the Doctor and said, "Yeah, I think I will be traveling with you for a LONG while. VERY long."

"Great!" said the Doctor, quite enthusiastic I might say.

"Now what?"

He paused for a minute then said, "Out of all of time and space, where do you want to start?"

I smiled and said, "Don't you think I should park my own TARDIS?"

_**So, should i continue to post the story? Reviews please! Hope to see you soon! :P**_


	2. SURPRISE!

_**Hey guys, I decided to post one more chapter without reviews, but I would REALLY like your thoughts on it. I know I sound desperate, but pwease? Just review a widdle? Thank you 3**_

SURPRISE!

I smiled, already thinking of the wondrous thought of traveling with… the Doctor. I know I just met him and all, but the crazy sensation made me want to trust him. He then interrupted my thoughts and told me to park my TARDIS in my room, (where my closet is huge, so it would be no problem) and we'd meet there. For some strange reason, I already knew what to do to get to my house into the 21st century. My TARDIS looked like the exact replica of the Doctor's TARDIS, but a darker shade of blue. And my Chameleon Circuit was broken. He must've done that on purpose. Anyways, I was amazed! I walked around the green tube and pushed some buttons on the bronze table around it. I spun a wheel to an exact measure and stopped. All movement stopped. I carefully opened the door and ran straight into the wall of my closet. "OUCH!" I cried, but quickly quieted myself. I didn't want my mother to hear me. She shouldn't know just yet. Soon enough, I heard the roaring engine of the Doctor's TARDIS.

When he walked out, I whispered, "How did you know where I lived?"

"How did I find you in the park?"

"Ah. So, wh-" I was interrupted by a scream. My mother heard us. She ran right to me and hugged me.

"Your call horrified me!" she started. "You will never leave without my permission! And who the heck is this!?"

"Oh hello, you must be Hanna's-" He was interrupted by my mom's slap.

"Every time with these moms!" he cried, while rubbing his cheek.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" my mom screeched.

"I am the Doctor, but that is not important at the moment. Your daughter is. You see-"

"YOU DIDN'T!" my mom turned to me, interrupted the Doctor again who looked clearly annoyed.

I paused, wondering what she meant. And then it came to me. "No mom! I swear! Gross! You see, your really not going to believe this but, I just went through some kind of molecular change and now I am.. a Time Lord…sorry, Time Lady. I can travel in time and it is AMAZING! Look, I'll show you my machine." I opened my closet and there stood my TARDIS. My mom obviously thought I was lying, so it came to her as a shock when she saw it. She was so shocked she actually FAINTED. And she hadn't even seen the inside! Before she fell, the Doctor caught her and laid my mom on my bed.

"Now lets move before she wakes up," he told me.

"But when she wakes up, she'll think it's all a dream and wonder where I am!"

"Fine, I'll write her a note." He took out a pen from his pocket and a sticky note from my desk. I never really knew what the note said.

Back in the Doc's TARDIS, we came to a sudden quick stop and he opened the door.

"Doctor I wouldn't do th…. WE'RE IN SPACE! Close the door!" I screamed.

"Yeah, we are in space. Get out."

"Are you freaking kidding me!?"

"You heard me. Get out!" He plastered a smile on his face and pushed me out the door. I screamed and held my breath, suddenly feeling a hand on my leg. I felt as if my lungs were going to burst. I was going to die. I had just begun to trust this man. And he had betrayed me. He let me die, and something was about to drown me into the depths of space. I was going to die.

"Oh just breathe already!" The Doctor said from behind me. Not even thinking, I took a huge breath and noticed it was the Doctor holding my leg. Never mind what I just said.

"H-How...?"

"TARDIS air bubble."

"Were in space! We're breathing… I'm breathing in space!" I must have stopped being angry at him. The Doctor dragged me back into the TARDIS. Boy, that was a rush!

**_Like? Dislike? Love? Hate? Review, I'd love to know your thoughts!_**


	3. Gallifrey and Its Remaining Gallifreyans

_**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews, they make me SO happy! Keep them up!**_

Gallifrey And Its Remaining Gallifreyans (One Month After Change)

We quickly went back home to get my TARDIS, after a day of…let's just say we went to a planet without gravity and a pool, some Slitheen showed up, and I was exhausted, but I wanted to fly my own TARDIS, just real quick, just for a test run. I zipped inside my TARDIS, he zipped inside his, and we raced across time and space. The first time I actually got to see the time vortex was amazing. From what I could tell on my image/sound generator, the Doctor was shouting Geronimo from inside his TARDIS, but defiantly not as amused as me. Probably. The not-so-small blue box sprinted across a grayish-blue tunnel (being the time vortex) while lightning flashed across the…sky? Whatever it was. As I pushed, pulled, and maneuvered through the unknown path, just as the Doctor's TARDIS got hit by lightning. One flash and he was gone. "DOCTOR!" I cried. I was scared now, I didn't know what to do, even though I was a genius thanks to Time Lord-Lady capabilities. I just stared wide-eyed at the ceiling thinking what to do. Suddenly I got a call from.. The Doctor! How did he know my number?

His voice was shaking. "Hanna?" As far I knew, he had never been this scared, but he had a tint of happiness in his voice. "I-I-I,"

"Spit it out already!" I anxiously yelled.

"I think I-I'm on…. G-Gallifrey."

Impossible! I remembered what he told me about Gallifrey. I remembered a little about it myself. Too deep in thought, I saw a flash of white light, fell on my hiney, and the next thing I knew the Doctor had burst through the door. He sadly smiled, though his eyes were covered with pain and fear appeared on his face. "What are you waiting for? Get outside!" he almost whispered, though you could hear his anxiousness and eagerness in his voice.

It was beautiful. The orange sky and red grass was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, or I mean seen again. This was paradise! About a mile or two away was a glass dome, majestically looming before us. A city could be seen inside, and, oh my goodness, it was beautiful!

"Blimey," I heard the Doctor mutter.

Then it hit me, again. Not a regeneration yet, just so much pain. White-hot pain everywhere, flowing like lava. I screamed so loud it echoed for at least a minute. Ringing in my ears begun, but I could here the Doctor murmuring.

"I'm not going to lose her this early. Nononono. Please no." Through the numbness of the pain, I could feel myself being lifting up. Am I going to Heaven? No, just the Doctor picking me up. I felt drips of tears from the Doctor as he laid me on my bed. Colors forming images came up in my head. A wooden cot in which two adults, one man and woman, loomed before it underneath an orange sky. They picked up a baby. A baby girl. A Time Lady baby.

Another memory was a girl and a boy. They were holding hands, running across the red grass of Gallifrey. They were so happy, the Doctor and I. No more than 9 years old. They came to a stop resting across the grass looking up at the dark blue sky.

"There, Hanna!" he said, the Doctor. "Thats the constellation I told you about. The Serpent one!"

"Its very pretty! You were right, its the best one ever!" Me, the girl, I said.

"Hanna…."

"Mmmm?" I must have been distracted, but I noticed the Doctor had come close to me, slowly leaning in...

Next a war. The Time War. I saw myself (probably at least 500 years old) running from Daleks, the two adults perishing unto fire and smoke. Then it went black, and I opened my eyes suddenly.

I woke up, the Doctor on the side of my bed, and my face was wet. I must have been crying.

"Are..Are you awake?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah. I can get up," I snapped as he grabbed my arm. I look of sadness came over his face. I knew how his pain felt so I pecked him on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"I-It's okay."

"Ouch.." I said, trying to get up, failing.

"Stay down, Hanna. What happened?"

"My head… it hurts…"

"Hanna? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Gallifrey catapulted so many memories."

"Right, you've been to Gallifrey."

"Yep, a long time ago." I hesitated. Did he forget the times we had when we were younger? I had met him before! "Recall anyone named Hanna when you were younger?"

"Hmmm. Yes, actually. A cute, kind little childhood friend. A bit funny, see was. After the Time War, I never saw her again.

"It was me."

"Sorry?"

"Im that Hanna. Remember when we were about 10? You showed me that serpent constellation? That was me."

The Doctor looked down for a minute, grinned, and then looked back at me. "I know, at least when I picked you up. You know what, we need to scan you, get your current information. Confirm species, though we all know your Time Lady, real sex, regenerations mess that up, and your age, etcetera."

After a cup of tea, we walked to the console room, like nothing happened. The Doctor kinda blew it with his sunburnt-looking face but, whatever. _You know, he really does like you, even before he knew you were that Hanna, so don't get all crazy thinking he only likes you because you were his childhood friend… _I screamed. "Who the hell is talking to me?!" The Doctor jumped to his senses.

"What happened this time!?" he anxiously yelled.

"A v-voice w-was in my head!"

He put in head in his hands. "Hanna, it's just the TARDIS, you see, Time Ladies and Lords have a physic sense. You haven't used it in awhile, but its kicking in."

I calmed down, wondering if I should tell the Doctor what I just heard. _How would you know? _I tried replying to her.

_I'm surprised you haven't noticed. Look at how he's looking at you right now. _I turned my head towards the Doctor, and I noticed he was looking at me. Just smiling. Oh, that mad clever man, I love him so much already. I still do. To prove this to myself that he felt the same, I called to him. "Doctor?" "Doctor?" "DOCTOR!" He must've fell into lala land. But not the real lala land. That one is a few galaxies away.

"Ah sorry, Yes?"

"Oh, never mind, I forgot. Sorry." I said with a smile.

_Are you sure? _I thought.

_ You know I talk to him too! _

"So," slowly started the Doctor, breaking my trance. "The scan?"

I gulped. "Yes, of course"

His scanner is apparently also the image/sound generator on my TARDIS. He brought it down to about my head level, and read the information to me.

"Sex: Female (doesn't take alien tech to find out that one) Age: 903 (I'm not 21…. oops. Kinda figured.) Species: Time Lady (Whoopee!) Marital Status: Single (Thank heavens) Not married yet…." I heard the last part whispered. Hehehe. He continued, "Now that that's out of the way, time to catch some fresh Gallifreyan air!

_**Dun dun dun, what will happen next? Hehe. Keep those awesome reviews, love yah guys!**_

_**Big special thanks by the ways to 11DrLuv , she helped me so much with her suggestions!**_


	4. The Dreamer

_**Hi again! I hope you guys are still watching this story. Keep reviewing, get others to read it, and the whole bit. This chapter is mostly 'bout the Doctor's and Hanna's relationship, so might be a bit mushy, maybe a bit rushed. Sorry, skip it if you'd like, but I highly suggest not w. Have fun! **_

The Dreamer

I was to the door when I realized the it was.. locked? Is that possible? "Doctor? Can you get the keys?" I innocently yelled, before noticing he was behind me. "Sorry." He rubbed his ear, mumbled, and suddenly stared at me wide eyed.

"I didn't lock us in!"

"Neither did I!" We lurched back. Great.

The TARDIS started sparking and the glass below us started cracking. "Get off!" I yelled finding a metal platform, just big enough for us to stand on. I jumped on trying to push the Doctor with me, but I noticed I was the only one who glass broke, shattering into a million pieces, and we fell back again. The Doctor fell into the glass below us. "DOCTOR!" I cried, tears forming in my eyes. The glass cut him all over, making him bleed quite a bit. His white shirt, striped light red underneath his jacket was covered in blood red. No… this can't be happening. I looked up. _Oh girl, where are you taking us?_ No reply.

I jumped, maybe about 20 feet (not hurting a bit, bone-shattering falls for humans wouldn't hurt a bit for a Gallifreyan), and cut my cheek on glass, making me bleed too, but not as bad as the Doctor. I didn't care about me now. I started carrying the skinny, feather-light Doctor down the long corridors, and it felt like I had been running forever. My vision was blurry from the wet, wet tears mixing with the thin, red blood on my cheek. I found a room, being a bedroom, and threw the Doctor on the bed. I felt like fainting myself, but starting scanning the room around me. Drawers! I look through each and everyone, but it wasn't until the last two drawers I found bandages and a single stheoscope. The Doctor's blood stained his chest, but I put the stheoscope to him anyways. Left side, BA-BOOM, BA-BOOM. Right side, BA-BOOM, BA-BOOM. Thank Rassilon! I stifled a cry of relief as I wrapped his left arm and right leg in the bandages I had found. In my coat pocket I found a mini first-aid kit my mom gave to me while I was at summer camp. Inside I found tons more of band-aids. I quickly put them on his cheeks, and took off his shirt to reveal his chest. His beautiful chest. A long slit of bright red blood cut his skin appeared. I had to put a long line of band-aids to cover that one, and after that I checked his hearts. BA-BOOM BA-BOOM, BA-BOOM BA-BOOM. Another cry of relief stifled from me. I sank to the floor, in shock from the Doctor. I slowly fainted, the last thing seeing was the Doctor's blood that cover my hands.

"Wake up, oh gosh wake up. WAKE UP!" The Doctor's tears dropped on my face woke me up. He gasped in much air. "You're awake!" He said letting go of his breath. "I th-thought you were…you…" He didn't finish, but I knew what he meant.

"Same with you! How do you feel?"

"Not like I had a good night's sleep, not like I ever do. Oh, and thanks."

"For what?" I said, tubbing my cheek, feeling a band-aid. The Doctor pointed to his chest when I looked up. "Oh, it was nothing. I mean, you probably need stitches though. I just, just…."

He kissed me, his feather-light lips resting against mine, not letting me finish my sentence. I flinched, this catching me by surprise, but then relaxed. After about five seconds, he stopped. "I love you, Hanna. My Dreamer." He smiled. "I have never met a companion so quick! Pretty brilliant too."

I just smiled. "Thank you."

He touched his chest, and looked me in the eye. "Hanna, can I ask you something?"

"'Course you can, go ahead!"

The Doctor had suddenly turned serious, and attempted to go on "Have you ever someone so beautiful, at first you think, oh, they're pretty nice! But after you get to know them a bit more, you think, wow, this person is brilliant! And you can't stop thinking about them, their eyes, their personality, everything."

"Yeah, I have." I smiled. My mind turned a bit towards the Doctor. Another click.

Two recognizable people, the younger Doctor and I, were in the memory, looking no more than 300 years old.

_I was in a big house, looking out the window of a dark blue bedroom. I looked at the big glass dome in the distance, the red grass, the orange sky. The silver capped trees. I felt a hand creep up on my shoulder, and then putting my hair behind my ear. I gasped and quickly turned around._

_There was the young Doctor, smiling, and kissed me right when I spun around._

_I smiled after the shock, and grabbed his hand, lifting it up. 'Sonic. Don't sneak up on me like that!'_

_He chuckled. 'Couldn't help it!' He pushed me onto my bed._

_'Hey!' I cried. He jumped right onto me, and kissed me on my cheek._

The Doctor looked at me quizzically, and I opened my eyes; they tended to shut during flashbacks. He looked at me in the eyes, and smiled.

"You remember who I am!" he said cheerfully.

I held my head for a moment, and then smiled big, stumbling over my next words. "You…we…we..we're dating!"

He mimicked my smile right back. "You know who I meant by those words then. Should it stay the same then as it did on Gallifrey? Still…'dating'. Hum-."

I pressed my lips onto his, trying to shut him up, the beautiful madman.

He smiled as I stepped away. "Take that as a yes."

"Did you check outside?" he asked when we got to the main console room, after fixing the TARDIS up and our emotional… thingy. He said the glass has broken before, and not long after it was replaced, the new glass looked as perfect as ever.

"N-Nope," I remembered, the sparks, the locked doors, we must have been somewhere other than Gallifrey now. "It was locked."

"Right. Gallifrey is gone then, again," he started slowly. "It's always ME!" He kicked the consul. _Hey, watch it! _

"We can go back-"

"NO WE CA-"

I kissed him. Oh that mad man just doesn't shut up, but I love him anyways. After breaking the heavenly kiss, he held my hand as we slowly opened the door, and with that, a bullet zizzed past my face. "Now apart from anything, that was just rude!" I yelled in a man's face.

"Why hello there," the man said seductively. I kicked him in the nuts. "IM TAKEN!" I yelled.

"Hold on, sweetie." I whispered in the Doctor's ear. Jack started, "I seen you've regenerated, Doc-" I interrupted him. "Now then. Who are you?" I smiled, a hint of pure evil hinted in my voice as I interrupted.

But, the Doctor must of known who he was, and a frown came over his face. "Captain Jack Harkness."

**_A bit of River Song included, could you tell? Hehe, well, hope you liked it! Til next time,_**

**_-Me xD_**


	5. Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood

**_Hey guys! Thanks SO much for the couple of reviews I've been getting, and I don't mean to beg or anything, but keep sending them in! I've already introduced the relationship of the Doctor and Hanna, now its time for adventures! Just keep sending them reviews, a baby is born each time you do..okay maybe not, haha. And as usual, ENJOY! _**

Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood

The man writhed in pain on the ground. The Doctor just looked emotionless while I started a conversation with Jack. "So, where are we?"

His voice cracked in pain. "Planet 7." I glanced around. It had a pitch black sky with no stars, and grey dirt. A couple lights could be seen in the distance, but barely visible at all, at least to a human. Gallifreyans could see much farther than them.

"Did YOU bring us here?" I asked, after looking around.

"Yes."

"Why did you almost shoot me in the face?"

"I aimed f-for the Doctor. Didn't think he'd be with anyo-" He tried lifting his head; I pushed it back down. Hard.

"What did you just say?" My eyes, filled with so much rage, it could make an supernovae look like the mere endoplasmic reticulum in a single cell. A voice interrupted my "friendly" conversation with Jack. "Thats enough, Hanna." The Doctor replied. He seemed calm, but in his eyes I could see the same rage.

"Now Jack," The Doctor said, helping him up. "You bring us here. Why?"

Jack gulped and said, "Torchwood has new tracking technology and your old hand. Get the picture?"

"Torchwood. And that lovely hand old of mine. Brilliant."

"What?" I asked.

"Tell you later, but Jack, you still haven't answered my question. WHY did you bring us here?" The Doctor said more mad than before. The angry type mad. "Classified." Jack aspirted.

"It's fine for now, Hanna" The Doctor said. He probably knew exactly why. He'd tell me later when he felt like it. He continued. "You don't have to shoot." "It's just a stun gun." Jack whimpered.

"Why. Why would you try and…shoot me! I don't care if it's a stun gun!" The Doctor dared pushing on further, practically spitting out the word 'gun'.

"You needed help. You needed someone to help you, there was someth-"

"We're done here. Couldn't be true. Can explain it to much, but nothing else could travel through the vortex but the TARDIS and stay alive." The Doctor finished, and he took my hand and we walked back to the TARDIS. The last thing I remember seeing was the Doctor pulling the TARDIS door open. Jack grabbed my arm, and pushed something on his wrist. Then a white flash of light.

The next thing I heard was the Doctor. "You didn't." He said with an angry growl to Jack. A minute later he said, "You can open your eyes Hanna. You better get used to surprises, you're a Time Lady, for Pete's sake."

I opened my eyes. A messy room with alien tech everywhere awaited me. Clear tubes on the ceiling, a hand..?, stairs, and… Jack brought the TARDIS along with us (stupid him), with the.. vortex manipulator! Geez, these things come to you quick as a Time Lady. While Jack wasn't looking, I tapped the Doctor and pointed with my head behind me. He smiled for the first time in a half and hour. We silently tiptoed to the TARDIS until.. BANG! A glass case came craning down, trapping the TARDIS inside, making me fall back on my bum.

"OUCH!" I cried, while the Doctor gave a pretty menacing look to Jack.

"I saw that," Jack mumbled as the Doctor helped me up. "The Torchwood team is gone right now, so don't freak out. We're all alone." Jack played a devious smile.

"Oh Lord, please help." I prayed out loud.

Thanks to my new brilliance, or rather the psychic transfer I did with the Doctor, I found myself knowing that Torchwood was a secret institute who gather alien tech, gadgets, and fought them off, if needed. According to the Doctor, the old institute went pretty bad with him, and he still dislikes it to this day. Probably not something to talk about.

The Doctor was mumbling to himself, walking in circles. However, I found myself staring at Jack.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"You can help me," I replied. "by letting us go!"

"No can do."

"And why was that?"

"I'm not letting the Doctor leave yet."

"You could have killed him! Do you even know where we were?"

"Yes."

"Then why!?"

"There was something out there. The tracking device I used to find the TARDIS could only be used to teleport once, and this was the perfect time. I'm telling you, there was was something there, and the Doctor is not going to die yet." Jack whispered, pulling me close to his face.

I lowered my voice to an angry whisper. "What was out there?"

He hesitated and then, with a sad look in his eyes. "The Master, but you wouldn't know him."

I paused. "Oh I know him, Jack." I remembered the Master from the past on Gallifrey and the Doctor's telepathic message and from memories. He used to be the Doctor's friend, until he decided to try and rule the universe. I started running towards the Doctor, tears in my eyes. "He's back," I said quietly, sobbing on his shoulder. He must have known what I meant.

_***Gasp* A nice, small cliffhanger, huh? Well, I hope you enjoyed, but right now I have to write up some papers to get a poem published in a PROPER BOOK! I am so excited, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop posting! I will send in the next chapter this weekend! Carpe Diem!**_

_**With love, **_

_**Hanna**_


	6. The Master

_**Hi guys, sorry for the (not-so) long await for the little cliffhanger I left! Enjoy, review, that stuff. Thanks sooo much! **_

The Master

Back in the TARDIS console room, the Doctor was in pain, and so, so angry. He was kicking everything in sight, however the TARDIS didn't dare say a word. After five minutes of rage, he settled down next to me on the ripped up sofa. The Doctor reluctantly brought Jack, whom was in his bedroom for the night now, probably not sleeping with the ruckus going on now.

"Why him, of all Time Lords?" the Doctor exclaimed, throwing himself onto an old couch. I sat down and laid my head on his chest. BA-BOOM BA-BOOM, BA-BOOM BA-BOOM. He started running his hands through my hair, and kissed me on my forehead. "Of course!" He suddenly yelled. flailing his arms. "Perfect timing and a vortex manipulator. Only answer! I have a feeling he isn't good if that were his plan, even though he saved me that once."

The Doctor was thinking. Thats all he was doing. Thinking. Most likely brilliant thinking. He probably was wondering the same thing as I was. How did he survive? Will he be still evil, just as evil before? Why did he bring us to Gallifrey? Suddenly, a hologram flickered to life, showing the Doctor, but not in his regular color. Just blue.

"Emergency Protocol 1, Emergency Protocol 1," it said, it's voice echoing all across the TARDIS. "Unauthorized personnel in Main Console Room. Repeat, Unauthorized personnel in Main Console Room."

"Geez, you have it set up like a military base around here," I whispered.

"Well," The Doctor started, but was interrupted, but not by me.

"He probably could fit one in here," said another male voice.

"It couldn't be…" I whispered desperately, my head looking down.

"Oh, but it is."

The Doctor and I spun around, only to see the Master before us. He still had his blond hair (from what the Doctor showed me from his psychic transfer), an almost normal looking man smiling, but behind his eyes were pure evil.

"Prime Minister, Harold Saxon, is The Master. Heard all about him." I whispered to myself in realization, his hair had only changed. I stopped, thinking harder. "Saw him too, thought it was a dream, now that I remember." Click.

_2007. Age 16. _

_It was early afternoon. My sister, Peyton, and I were eating sandwiches, when her head started shaking really fast, so inhumanly fast, I didn't know what to do; Mom and Dad were out. She couldn't do this at twelve years old, nobody could at any age! When she stopped, it wasn't her face. It was a man's face. It looked familiar too, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I remember watching TV, I was pretty sure he was on it. I quickly turned the television and saw his face, and two tied down men. I looked back at Peyton…or Harold Saxon._

_ "I see you haven't been changed. You're quite the interesting one, hm?" It asked. _

It stopped, I couldn't remember anymore.

I opened my eyes. "Harold Saxon! The Master! I remember you!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's The Master. Did I take your face too?"

"Nope," I said, putting on a cheeky grin.

He looked at me, right in the eye. "Oh, really?"

"Hanna Vida. Time Lady. Yes, Time Lady. I see now, you couldn't affect anyone of your own kind."

"HA! Doctor what have you been telling her?" He turned, laughing the new information off.

"She's not lying." He looked at him, then at me.

He considers it for a moment, turns to me, and then asked, "What's happens if you reverse the polarity of the neutron flow?"

"You change the direction of travel, including time-travel, thus also changing the neutron flow. And then paradox, in some cases. And plus, that cant just prove I'm a Time Lady, anyone could figure that out, and/or told. Here, look." I made my hands glow yellow, which takes a lot of energy from me if I'm not about to die. I stumbled, looking as if I was about to trip.

"I see. Impressive. Wait a second, I remember you! You were that pitiful girl who stole the Doctor's hearts." The Master ran over to me, closed his eyes, and put his.. cold hands on my temples for a moment, but I backed away almost immediently. He looked at me in annoyance. "One regeneration from when I last saw you. I still don't know what he sees that is so amazing about you."

I glared, my temper at its boiling point. "Any other stupid questions?" I changed the subject.

"You best leave, I'm am not starting another war." The Doctor interrupted, full of rage and embaressment.

"No. A war WILL happen. Someone's coming out of the void. Can you guess who?"

"Daleks." I said, knowing there couldn't be another answer. Not that I wasn't scared.

"Correct. Smart one, aren't you?"

"And why should we trust you?" asked the Doctor.

"Do you want to risk Earth? Would you rather just kill seven billion innocent humans, than trust me? Why, thats not like you Doctor!"

The Doctor was quiet for second, and considered this. "No, of course not." He said, barely speaking over a whisper and still in thought.

"Then you best be following me." The Master said triumphantly smiling. He had gained a small amount of the Doctor's trust, just for now. And that was all he needed.

**_Another small, little cliffhanger. I really hope you guys enjoy this! Thanks for le reviews! :3_**

**_-Hanna_**


	7. A Rather Unexpected Turn

_**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! I hope you guys will still review though, I miss those emails I get when I have a new review! :P Enjoy!**_

A Rather (Un)expected Turn

I felt rather uncomfortable with the Master driving as the Doctor and I sat on the old sofa. The TARDIS would shudder every so often; she seemed in disgust. I slowly felt The Doctor's hand slide over my shoulder, while I rested on his chest. It made me feel a bit better, but I was still concerned. Where could the Master possibly be taking us? Could it be a trap? He talked about Earth, but was that really where we headed for? The TARDIS came to a sudden stop and the Master revealed that we were in the midst of New York, however in a dark alley. Night time. Even better, I noticed the Doctor wasn't blabbering like usual.

I mentally took a picture of the surroundings, just in case. It looked like it had just rained, everything was damp and dripping. Spotting the Statue of Liberty in a distance and skyscrapers, towards inland, I realized we were on the coast of New York, New York, pretty close to the border of New Jersey. This automatically triggered wonderful thoughts. Broadway shows, amazing view from atop the Empire State Building, and fantastic food. And those shopping sprees. Boy, I wish.

After gawking at the spectacular sight, I came back to my senses, turned around, and called out, "Doctor?"

I was suddenly blinded by a bag that was put over me, noticing I had been grabbed by someone, and instantly knew it was the Master's cold grip. I probably triggered his que. Showtime! Before I had time to scream, I took a huge breath, knowing I was going to choke if I didn't and suddenly blacked out with no warning.

The first thing I regretted when I woke up was that I didn't bother the Doctor had not been talking. What I good friend I am! Second, I had just been gazing stupidly at stupid New York instead of watching the stupid Master! I'm so stupid! More dumb than the villain himself, and he was going to get it next time he got near me. He must've choked Doctor and me. I wouldn't have just passed out, I mean seriously! On another note, no wonder he took us to New York! I was totally going to be distracted from the start, and he knew that! What a great Time Lady I am! Hopefully, I'll get smarter if I live. However, I had yet to pity myself later. The big question is, Where are we? All I could see was pitch black and hear water drops falling outside. It was really eerie hearing nothing, and I was about to panic. I had been duck taped on my mouth and my legs and arms were tied. With any luck the Doctor would be here also, but that was doubtful.

It was an hour later when I heard a mumble. I could have sworn something moved closer and closer to me, but wasn't sure. When I was about to drift off to sleep, something touched my leg, and I gave a muffled scream. "Mmm!" said the Doctor, very quietly. The Doctor was here! It must have taken him a lifetime1 to find me! I almost gave a scream of delight, but remembered to stay quiet; the Doctor had probably said that to shush me. Someone must of heard him, because a few minutes later we heard footsteps. And I could bet you ten bucks it was the Master. When the person had reached us, they had turned on the light. And guess what? It was the Master. No big surprise there.

The room looked like a real doctor's room. A white empty room with retro blue tiles revealed itself. Plus the smell of a dentist's office. -shiver-

"Well, well. My plan has worked. The Doctor, tricked by me. HA!" he said, the prick. I heard the painful sound of duck tape being ripped off the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor groaned in pain and asked, "Why are you doing this? You could be so much more!"

"You could be more, so much more! TOUGH! That's not the first time you've said that to me!" he mocked. After trying to get the duck tape off my mouth by actually licking it (yes, it works and it's disgusting, but I'm a bit desperate at this point) it was my turn to talk.

"You didn't answer him. WHY DID YOU TAKE US HERE?!" The Master did look a bit surprised to hear me speak, after all, I was so quiet. Hmm, I wonder why.

"Because it is the Doctor's time to fall. It is my time to shine, and there is nothing you can do to stop me! I will rule the universe!"

"Don't jinx it. Anyways, one Time Lord can't stop us."

"Maybe not clever old me, but maybe a couple Daleks and I can."

"You wouldn't. You couldn't!" said the Doctor.

"Remember what I said about them in the TARDIS? Well, I ripped them out of the void. You know, they were in there too, right before me teleporting right out of there. The part about saving Earth was a big lie, but the Dalek part? Oh, they'll come, no questions asked. Well, then the Earth's a goner."

Well, after the conversation and the Master left, I was bummed. Sounds rubbish, but it is hard to explain in text how I felt. The rage of a Time Lord you could say, but more painful. The Master would unleash the deadliest threats all to kill the man who has even in some occasions, saved his life. And that was his plan the whole time, but I really didn't know whether to believe him or not. My thoughts were interrupted yet again by, guess who, the Doctor.

"You okay?" This was going to be awkward.

"Nah. I feel stupid and terrible. Stupidly miserably terrible."

"I've felt worse."

"Well, as far as I know, can't really top that." Us being right next to each other, I slowly leaned on his shoulder, which made me even more guilty than I already was.

"I just left you. I was so distracted, I didn't even know you were gone. I'm so sorry." I burst into tears.

"Hanna, it is not your fault, I promise you. We'll get out of this, I swear."

"You have a plan?" I choked out.

"No. But it'll be a good one once I sort it out."

We shared a quick laugh, even though I was still a bit choked up. But hopefully, he'd be right.

"It'd probably be best to shush now though, I hear footsteps," The Doctor whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said; the Doctor giving a quick kiss to me on my forehead. Everything seemed all right at the minute, until the devil himself came bursting through the door once again.

"Mmmmh. You again," I mumbled. "What a surprise."

"Shut up, moron. I'm here for the Doctor. Your friends are here." He winked.

The Daleks glided one by one, into the room, deadly silent. I yelped with fright, they were positioning our guns toward us; the Master laughing devious. The Doctor and I were going to die.

"Goodbye, Doctor," I whispered desperately. He grasped my hand.

I jumped when heard exterminate everything went white, again.

In two seconds flat we were back in the TARDIS, but probably locked up in another room, thanks to the Master.

"Vortex manipulator?" I asked.

"Yep."

"No surprise there. Let me guess, Jack?"

"You're getting pretty smart Hanna!"

"Yeah thanks, but why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the Master would have suspected something. You're not mad, right?"

"No, you did it for the sake of us."

"Ha, glad you're not human."

"I know, right?" I wondered. We'll get them next time, I hope.

_**:O. Good? Not good? Thanks for the reviews I have so far, keep em' up! 3 you guys, :P**_


	8. Talks, Friends, and Monsters

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry i tok so long, I've been waiting or R&R, on top of school. D: Anyways, these really aren't my favorite chapters, but it goes more in depth ith the Doctor's and Hanna's relationship. And the new friends I added are only temporary, haha. They'll be gone in about two chapters. Well, enjoy! **_

Tea and Talk

We needed to take a break; Jack just left, other than the obvious. After a couple moments of nothing but silence and the hum of the TARDIS, the Doctor and I decided to go for tea and Jammy Dodgers in the kitchen.

More awkward silence. "Are you okay?" the Doctor asked.

"Im fine. You?"

"I'm so.. frustrated. I was a coward for leaving the Daleks, probably planning to destroy more planets! Its horrible!"

"We'll find them. I know that, I mean, you always do."

"Lets talk about something else please, its really getting on my nerves."

"Sorry. Hmm… well, I'm really glad I got to see you again. And that I didn't stay thinking I'm a human. I love your brilliant plans, even the fact you stole me." I smiled.

"Ha, I'm glad I stole you too. Weird, didn't think I'd ever say that."

"Me neither."

"Umm, Hanna?"

"Yes'm?"

"This is so not me but, I really have liked you. Even when our parents (he hesitated) were friends. It was like, oh what's the human term…. oh. Had a crush."

"Me too." For the umpteenth time, we kissed, but better than we ever had. Not like snogging, just short and soft.

"Sorry," the Doctor guiltily stated.

I hesitated, trying to find the right words, just for a split second. "Don't be."

He grinned his adorable smile. Which made me remember…

"You told me you'd explain the hand?" I took a sip of tea. Mmmmm, I'm American, but hot tea truly is the best, especially with a bit vanilla and milk. If you're a coffee lover, you can die in a hole.

"Ah yes, where do you want to start?"

"How did you lose it?"

"Sycorax. Lost it in a sword fight right after a regenerated into my last incarnation."

"That one you showed me with that crazy hair?"

"Correctumudo. Funny word, correctumudo." One Jammy Dodger later..

"Let me guess, in the sword fight the Sycorax cut off your hand, but you were still in the middle of your new regeneration, so you grew another one?"

"Pretty much."

"Wowza. Good educated guess eh?" More Jammy Dodgers. Yum. Almost better than the bacon I had about two weeks ago.

I had been munching on the snacks when the Doctor had started speaking again. "Hanna, I love you so much,"

I slowly looked up at his face and noticed how serious his facial expression was. I smiled. "I love you so much too."

He smiled, and we both stood up in unison and he pulled into a tight hug.

"Anything else you want to ask?" He mumbled into my shoulder.

"Actually yes," I slowly started. "Can we go back to Earth real quick? I'm not going home or anything, I just want to visit some friends."

A Friendly Reunion

Back in the consul room, once again, I got to direct the Doctor's TARDIS this time. I memorized the coordinations in my head. _41 south 57 west, 42 south 53 west, 56 north 79 west. _The Doctor opened the door and here we were, back on Earth, once again. I eagerly grasped the Doctor's hand and took off to my best friend, Poppy's house. Thank heavens she still lived there in Costa Mesa! When I opened the door, Poppy's reaction was HILARIOUS.

"Mmmmm, what'd I do?" Poppy asked in her bored tone. "…. Oh. My. GOSH. HANNA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED MY TEXTS?" And then a huge hug. Typical Poppy.

"Ahh! Your choking me! And I've been busy." I said, overjoyed to see her. She finally noticed the Doctor behind me.

"Who's dat?"

"Oh. That's the Doctor." At this time, my best friend Kyla whom I was also about to pick up (and Poppy's cousin) showed up.

"HANNA! Where have you been, you idiot?!" Typical Kyla.

"Places.."

"Hanna!" Poppy interrupted. "Who is that?"

"Oh. Thats the Doctor. Brilliant man. Doctor, Kyla, Kyla, Doctor. Poppy, Doctor, Doctor, Poppy."

"Hello I'm the Doctor."

"I don't like shots," whined Kyla. What a baby for a 22 year old.

"Not that kind of Doctor, smart one!" I snapped.

"So a dentist?"

"Oh just shut up!"

Poppy interrupted once again. "Nice to meet you Doctor, but really Hanna, where have you been?" I turned to the Doctor, who softly nodded his head.

"Let me show you. Come here, guys."

We walked to the police box on the corner when Kyla asked, "How'd that get there?"

"Materialized."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Of course Kyla would know what I knew by "materialized". She's a science fiction FREAK, just like me, or thought I was. Not too fictitious anymore, but definitely proven fact.

I rolled my eyes. Poppy and Kyla were in for a surprise. Wait until we pick up my other friend.

I opened the door, and the reactions were hilarious! Kyla ran inside, nearly tripped while going down the stairs, and sprinted around the consul, like fourteen times. Poppy just pretty much gaped stupidly at the whole room and slowly walk in. It was even more funny when I tapped her; she spun around, her eyes wide and hands in karate mode.

"What the heck?" she said.

"Oh my goodness!" Kyla exclaimed.

"Hey you guys remember Sarah who lives in Mira Loma, right?"

"No," said the Doctor.

"Not you silly, Kyla and Poppy."

"Yeah?" They chorused.

"Ha, let's go, and try not to wet your pants."

"Whose car?" Kyla questioned.

"No car, this girl," I said, patting the TARDIS.

"Ummm okay?" Poppy said, trying to sound cool, but seemed a bit shaken still.

The Doctor turned to smile at me.

"Coordinations, 56 north, 79 west." I said.

"Gotcha. GERONIMO!" The Doctor said, while I typed the numbers in, watching Kyla and Poppy freak out as the TARDIS shook.

"Please tell me this is the last one." The Doctor whined right before I opened the door of the TARDIS.

"Oh come on, you'll like them, however yes." I replied.

"Good. Come on then!"

"Kyla, Poppy, let's go."

Poppy and Kyla were in the poor, ripped up sofa, pretty terrified, at least Poppy was.

"Where are we?" Poppy asked scared to death.

"Outside Sarah's house."

"Aww, I wanted Jupiter." Kyla fake whined. Gosh, that girl makes a joke out of EVERYTHING.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"So this machine can like, teleport?" asked Poppy, trying to follow Kyla's path of trying to act cool again.

"I'll tell you later, let's go!" said the Doctor, impatiently.

I hadn't been to Sarah's house for a second time, but it was more beautiful than ever. I knock on the glass part of the door.

"Oh my gosh, HANNA!" Sarah screamed at me. "And Poppy and Kyla! I missed you guys so much! How'd did you get here? Who's that? How did that box get-"

"Shhh." I said, and she imminently shut up.

"How did you do that?" she asked confused.

"Secret. Anyways this is the Doctor. Mad, brilliant man-"

"You have no idea." interrupted Poppy, AGAIN.

"Anyways, want to come with us for a ride?"

"I doubt my stepmom will let me come."

"You still live with your stepmom?"

"Oh, shut up."

"We can be back in literally one second."

"Wha?"

"Oh come on, let's go!"

Sarah's expression was priceless too. "It's bigger on the inside!" She yelped. She worked her way down the stairs to where Kyla and Poppy were sitting. "Oh hi guys!" she when she saw them. Explaining time.

"Okay, first off," I started. "the Doctor and I are not human. I repeat, not. We are Time Lords, and the last of our kind. Right now, were in the TARDIS, or-"

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space," The Doctor continued. "We can travel anywhere anywhere through time and space, with no precautions of danger, so it's a bit risky."

"I guess I could believe you, Time Lord and stuff." Kyla said.

"Oh gosh, this is weird, but okay." Poppy said, finally used to the fact that this situation was strangely abnormal.

"Umm, Hanna? Your like my best friend ever, but I don't know." Sarah guiltily stated.

"Hah, your in for a surprise." I took her to the TARDIS's door and opened it. And of course, Poppy and Kyla saw this, and freaked. We were in space, again, that is for me.

"AH! What the heck?!" Poppy screamed. The Doctor held my free hand as I deviously smiled, and out I jumped, me totally scaring the crap out of my friends again.

A Gift from the Doctor

"HANNA!" Sarah screamed.

"That was not smart!" Poppy called.

"You idiot!" Kyla yelled.

"Shut up, I'm fine!" I smiled, and the Doctor took me in.

"Ooh, I want try!" Kyla grinned, and stupidly jumped out. I barely grabbed her ankle.

"Dude, wait until I grab you." I said, pulling her back in.

Sarah stared at me as if she thought I were an alien. Well, in their terms, I guess I'm an "alien". But they were my friends. And plus, they were aliens to Time Lords. Humans weren't even aloud on Gallifrey! She spoke and said, "Okay I believe you," she finally hugged me and smiled. "Even though I thought you were human. Your not an alien in a human suit right?"

"Nooo!"

"Oh that's good. Anyways, how could you breathe? How could WE breathe?!"

"TARDIS air bubble. Holds air inside the TARDIS and at least 2 kilometers outside."

"Humph."

Poppy's turn to talk. "You are so weird." She said, smiling.

"I know right?" I said grinning back.

"How long..?"

"Ermm, about 1209 years."

"WHAT?!" I thought you were twenty-one!"

"Me too until, like, a year ago. Literally."

"How could you forget?"

"Long story."

"Whatever." Poppy seemed tired, so I led her into a bedroom not far from the consul so she wouldn't get lost.

"You sure you don't mind, Doctor?" I called.

"Nah, their fine!" While I had been talking to my pals, he had been working underneath the TARDIS's glass floor fixing thermo couplings.

When I walked in, it seemed that Kyla had gone through the cupboard and then went to bed, while Sarah went to explore and probably fell asleep not too far from here.

"Hanna?" The Doctor called, still looking at a grayish-blue thermo coupling. I walked down a couple of stairs to talk to him. I almost forgot to reply; my gaze fixed on the console above the glass.

"Mmmm. Sorry?" I asked.

"Will you come here for a minute?"

As I walked closer, he smiled. A warm, kind smile. Like someone who really cared. When I came up to him, he gently grabbed both my hands and looked a bit more serious, but not angry. His face was right next to mine, and I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"You really have helped me. You really are the best, and you really did save me from the Master, even though you might think it seems you've done nothing." He kissed my forehead and placed something my hand. It was a long, TARDIS blue gift box, complete with yellow ribbon.

"Don't just stare, open it!" He whispered, beaming, careful not to wake up anyone.

I slowly open the beautiful blue gift box to reveal… AH! A sonic screwdriver! The Doctor told me during his late night talks with me that a sonic screwdriver was all kinds of things. It's a wondrous thing! It can open locks, crack codes, cuts through metal walls, and about a gazillion other things! The only problem as that it couldn't work on wood, but it is a perfect present; I absolutely love my sonic! It looked almost the same as the Doctor's, his having a green tip, a bronze, long body, and silver claws. Mine had a blue tip, silver body, and a very light golden for the claw around the tip. It is beautiful, I couldn't have asked for anything more!

"It's…. beautiful!" I whispered. I hugged him.

"You deserved it," he replied, and lightly patted my back.

After playing with my sonic screwdriver, nearly breaking somethings (surprisingly the Doctor wasn't angry), I went to my bedroom, down the hall on the right, my door to the left. I lied down on my comfy, cozy bed. I stared at the time vortex; the TARDIS kindly replaced my ceiling with glas could look outside. I slowly, slowly fell asleep, the image of the time vortex staying in touch with my mind.

Light flooded into my room, blinding my eyes. We must have parked by some sun, but luckily, the TARDIS was heat resistant.

"WAKE UP!" I heard Kyla scream at me. Hmm. Usually I have to wake her butt up. "Come on, Sarah, Poppy, and the Doctor want to swim!"

After taking my time to stretch my seven-hundred-year-old-body-that-made-me-look-like-I-was-twenty-one, I looked into my humungous closet and spotted a maroon bikini, which even had a little bow tie. The Doctor would love it, in fact he probably picked it out for me and stuffed it into my closet. I quickly tied a quick knot in the back of the top and ran to the library. I know what your thinking, why the library. Well, the pool is in the library! Thank heavens the chairs and books are far back enough.

By the time I got there, everyone patiently had waited for me.

"Nice bow tie. Bow ties are cool." The Doctor said.

Sarah hugged me so tightly, obviously she missed me, which is how I felt. "Jump in!" she exclaimed. I was prepared to jump into the water when something caught my eye. One shiny button caught my eye. It was labeled 'Tropical Aquarium'.

"Push it!" The Doctor happily said, apparently watching me. Nothing happened. We all jumped in, and suddenly, all kinds of fish came rushing in from the side of the wall, which had some kind of hidden door. I gave a little yelp before the Doctor exclaimed, "The button is motion activated!" And he dove in. Shrugging to my other pals, we dove in along with the Doctor. Instead of needing goggles, this water actually improved our vision! Must be some special filter. I swam a towards a little clown fish, touching his delicate gills. However, it was only a quick second before he swam away and I had to come up for air.

Above the water, Sarah exclaimed, "THIS IS AMAZING!" She gave another hug, right before another trip underwater.

"This is way better than Star Trek!" Kyla enthusiastically exclaimed, and she went underwater.

"Peace." Poppy boredly stated.

Under the liquid, I spotted the Doctor observing a blue Cichlids. I swam towards him, thinking about how much I really loved the madman. He noted my expression, and held out his hand. My eyes were locked on the Time Lord's eyes; his on mine. We locked one hand, and swam to reach air.

"Out of all of time and space, everywhere and anywhere, every star there is to see, I wouldn't want to be anywhere except with you," The Doctor said, pressing his forehead onto mine.

"Me too," I said, completely perplexed. We pulled each other into a hug, and I felt a light kiss on my nose. I thought I heard something in the distance, but just ignored it. Behind me, Kyla, Poppy, and Sarah had their gaze transfixed on something.

"Hanna," Poppy asked, her voice tinged with fear.

"Hanna, what is that?!" Kyla panicked, and she's never scared! Squeezing the Doctor's hand, I did a quick one-eighty to see…

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"No, this is impossible!" desperately whispered the Doctor. "RUN!"

_**A little cliffhanger! Oooooh, hehe. Take time R&R, I hope you enjoyed! :D**_


	9. Trouble Awaits

_**Hey guys! I am SO sorry it took awhile to update, for those who still enjoy this story. I appreciate the reviews I have recieved so far, and I really hope to see more pop up over the weeks and such. This chapter (originally two chapters, but the first was too short) is VERY, VERY cheesy, I don't really like it, and one day when I have more time, I'll probably fix it. And, to warn you now, the Master is a reaccuring theme in my story. Well, I hope you like it at least a bit, and I'll see you on the flipside! :P**_

Soaking wet, the Doctor, Kyla, Poppy, Sarah, and I ran to our different closets, changed, and sprinted to the console room. "We can't dematerialize now!" I choked to the Doctor.

"I know!" he replied. "I'm setting up the air bubble!"

"What the heck is going on?!" Poppy cried.

"DO WE RUN?" screamed Kyla.

"There is no where to run!" Sarah said, panicking.

"I don't care!" Kyla replied. She ran into the railing that Sarah was barely leaning onto and flipped over to where the Doctor usually worked and fell on her back.

No one, even the Doctor, couldn't help but laughing while I said, "You idiot!"

"I'm okay!" Kyla said, laughing. All of the sudden, there was a huge crashing noise and the Daleks had broken into the pool area.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" they cried their war call.

"Poppy, Sarah! Get to where Kyla is, help her up, and crouch in one of the holes down there, they're not deep! Go, go, GO!" I screamed.

The Daleks had just arrived when Kyla, Poppy, and Sarah had hidden. "Exterminate, Exterminate!" they cried.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled. "You think you're just going to barge in, and kill us lot? Now that wouldn't be fun!"

"Hanna…" The Doctor started.

"No! This is going to stop here, and I don't care if I suffer the most! You lot will be sent back into the void, while we finally relax without the fear of you trying to kill us!"

"Daleks do not listen to humans!" they yelled back.

"Oh, but you made a mistake. I'm not human, I was there when you destroyed all of Gallifrey! I was there during the Time War! You destroyed my family, I now I will destroy YOU!"

Now, Daleks don't have emotion, but down through the metal shell they sat in, was, there had to be fear. I could have sworn the lot backed up a foot.

"Now," I continued. "I don't take crap. You caused the Doctor and I so much pain, and I'm done!"

The Doctor caught on. "You MURDERED my family, my home, and even though were the last of the Time Lords, we are so much bigger! You may have defeated us once, but I have defeated you so many more times!"

Kyla, Poppy, and Sarah had probably never seen me this angry before, this serious. The rage of a Time Lord is hell. They were just gawking at us above, but the Daleks still didn't notice them.

It came out as a whimper. "Mercy," The Daleks whispered, if they could.

I triumphantly smiled. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked, flipping a switch. "You lot are stupid. STUPID! You follow us into the TARDIS, and I drain your weapon system! HAH!" I wink at the Doctor, as he takes over. He knows exactly where to go.

"Mercy," The Daleks said, a little louder.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"MERCY!" they all yell.

I look at the Doctor, who is standing by the door now. "NOW!" he yelled. He opened the door, and revealed a huge, light blue crack in space. I pushed the group of Daleks out the door, and they're gone.

"We did it!" I yelled in triumph, and Kyla, Poppy, and Sarah came out of their hiding spot. We're all cheering and laughing and giving each other high fives when we all here a familiar voice.

"Anyone miss me?" the Master asked.

"Who's that?" Poppy asked. Kyla and Sarah turned their heads toward me as if they were thinking the same thing. Which they probably were.

"An old enemy, the Master. Stay back." I bitterly commanded, pushing them back behind me.

"What do you want," the Doctor growled.

"Same thing I wanted last time, and maybe your girl. She could be useful."

"I'm sorry, but you cannot force me to come with you, ever," I said, looking disgusted.

"You wait and see." The Master deviously smiled, walking towards me, touching my neck, then cutting it a bit with his fingernail.

I jumped back and yelped in pain. "Don't you touch her!" The Doctor angrily yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me to his side.

"What did you want last time?" I asked. rubbing my neck.

"The universe, I've said that a million times! Hah, you're the most stupid Time Lady." He took the bit of my blood on his nail, and licked it. "You won't fool me this time. You will not take advantage of me," I said through gritted teeth, trying to half reassure myself.

"Maybe not. Doesn't mean I don't have another trick up my sleeve." The Master slyly smiled, pressed a couple buttons on his vortex manipulator, and was gone in a literal flash.

"Is this how it always is?" Kyla asked.

"Pretty much," I replied. "Still up for it guys?"

"Wouldn't leave you for the world," Sarah stated.

"Me neither," agreed Poppy and Kyla.

"Brilliant!" cheerfully said the Doctor, even though I knew he was deep in thought.

A few minutes later, we were back in the library/swimming pool, the Doctor and I fixing glass once again, when something happened that changed everything, something totally random. My eyes went wide. Beep beep beep beep, beep beep beep beep, went my cell phone. Beep beep beep beep, beep beep beep beep. I start tapping my legs to a four-beat rhythm. What was happening? I wasn't in control of myself, and I couldn't speak A Time Lord's heartbeat, my heartbeat. The Master's heartbeat. The sound of drums.

The Doctor instantly noticed this.

"STOP!" he cried.

I snapped out of my weird trance. "The… Master, he's… done… something," I said, taking breaths in between, panting.

"What did he do?" questioned Sarah.

"That beat, Hanna's cell phone. The Master almost took over Earth with it, and did something to her neck. When he touched her." the Doctor said, coming to realization.

The Master appeared out of no where, once again. "And now I have her." His signature smile, taking place. "Me touching her was, just a bit of a cut. A cut that infected her head, and tracked me right to her. A cut that lets me control her, ever so slightly."

"Oh no you don't," I started marching towards him, when blackness and white hot pain take over my body, again. I fell on my knees and felt the Master's cold, tight grip on my arm.

The last thing I could hear for a long while was the Doctor and my group's screams.

I woke up in a small white room with one white door. I had been dressed in a long, white gown with one small blood stain, the blood coming from a little cut in my left arm. I slowly got off a bed I had been laid on top of and cautiously made my way to the door.

Outside were… the Doctor and my friends!

"DOCTOR!" I screamed with joy, suddenly remembering that I had been taken away by the Master. At least he left me with the Doctor and my friends.

The Doctor smiled, and calmly walked towards me, my friends behind him. We were about to touch hands until the whole scene started flickering. Then my friends disappeared. And after, the Doctor. What was left was a black screening room and.. the Master.

"Why?" I asked painfully, fighting back the tears. I mustn't let him see me cry.

"Just a bit of fun before I kill my prey," he said.

"Take me back," I whispered, looking down. I saw a tear roll down my cheek. Crap.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, his smile growing.

I was silent for a moment before noticing a door behind me. Honestly, I thought he should of handcuffed or tied me up, however I could get out of that too thanks to my sonic, which I had felt in my back pocket. Unless it was a trick, that door.

When the Master's back was turned, I slowly made my way to the door. Right before he could look, I opened the door and sprinted out. Instead of floor, all I could see was that I had run off a cliff and found my self free falling. And the Master was cackling, safe back in the black room.

I screamed all the way down, I was probably 100 miles away from the ground. Probably a minute later of screaming, I fell into water. The impact was strong, but it didn't stop me from swimming up to the surface. At least I was alive, and the sonic is waterproof. I opened my eyes, and breathed deeply. A library, I was in a swimming pool… the TARDIS! The Doctor is always one step ahead! I soon heard four pairs of footsteps running to me in the hall.

"Hanna!" the Doctor cried.

No matter how soaking wet I was, the Doctor, Kyla, Poppy, and Sarah still hugged me.

"What happened?" asked Sarah.

I hesitated. It hurt seeing my friends, happy, but I knew they weren't. The Doctor had too seemed happy, but alas, he wasn't. To see them like that, even if if they were holographic, was delightful. And then I come back to more stress and worrying.

"I was in a white room, on a bed, a cut on my arm from where the Master held me. I saw a door on the right of the room, and opened it to see you guys in the consul room. I was running towards the Doctor, screaming his name. You guys were right behind him, just smiling. Right before I was about to touch the Doctor's hand, I found out you were just a hologram. I was actually in a black screening with the Master. He said he was having fun with his 'prey' before it got killed, being me. When he wasn't looking, I saw a door, ran out, fell, and.. next thing I saw was the pool."

"Well you're not safe. None of us are. We can't do anything right now except wait, and the best thing to do is sleep and talk about it in the morning. But first, lets heal that cut of yours." said the Doctor.

I slowly nodded my head, agreeing. But more focusing on the fact it seemed like we really couldn't do anything, but deep in my heart, it felt like we could do something. I was the first to go to bed after the Doctor used a simple band-aid and bacteria killer, and after, all I wanted to do was lay down. Watch the vortex. But at the same time, I wanted to run. To hide, even if it meant I really was a coward.

The next morning, I woke up at about 5:00 a.m. Or that's what it felt like, it's too hard to keep track of time anymore, especially if you're lightyears away from Earth. Anyways, we had to get as far away from anything. I don't know where the Master could be, but we had to hide, and fast. A cup of highly caffeinated tea later, I was flicking switches, pushing buttons, running about the floor. I must have been making a lot of noise, because the Doctor came out. My friends are too deep of sleepers to wake that easily.

"Hanna, I know, you're afraid, but you can't run or hide," he whispered.

"Well, I can sure try," I firmly stated.

The Doctor walked a few paces before saying, "I'm sorry, Hanna. I know how you feel."

"You've been through a lot more than me," I said, looking down at the console.

We were at the least one billion lightyears away from any kind of life (says the scanner) before I stopped. The Doctor looked worried.

"We're okay," said the Doctor, patting my back. But he knew we were not okay. Not when I was around, but no one seemed to care. He walked to the kitchen, leaving me to steer.

I was flicking switches, when I heard the Master again.

"So, you're just going to run away, thinking everything is all right, and not expect me to come back? Funny one, you."

I inhaled a shaky breath. "I'm only trying to protect my friends."

"So you don't bother to protect yourself?"

"Not if it means putting them in danger."

"Once I get you and the Doctor out of the picture, your friends will be next. Why bother?"

"Don't lay a finger on them." I took one step forward.

"I wouldn't get close to me." Another creepy smile.

At this point, the Doctor ran out of the kitchen, and my friends ran out of their rooms, almost into the console room, but as soon as they saw the Master, they took one step back. The Doctor came up in front of me, I mean, they've know each other longer. The Doctor is more special than me to the Master.

"Ohh, Doctor. Saving the girl for me once I kill you? So kind."

"Go. You don't want to be around me when I'm angry. You are not going to lay a finger, on anyone of them, not again. You have caused both Hanna and I enough EXCRUCIATING pain. And if you don't leave, well basically, your releasing hell." he bravely said.

"You've forgotten what I can do! This is hilarious!" The Master raised his hands up to his waist, and out shot lightning. At one point, the Master had died, but was resurrected and never became full. Along with this weird food craving, he had, like, lightning abilities. Don't ask me.

The Master was pointing his hands toward the Doctor.

"You could be such a beautiful man," the Doctor starts. "You're already powerful and amazing, but you could be beautiful."

"Never," says the Master, smiling.

The Master had shot the lightning, but I've had a plan the whole time. I take my sonic screwdriver out, and hear the familiar sound. I point it at the lightning, which is just milliseconds away from the Doctor, and it instantly heads toward the Master. Before it hits the evil man, it disintegrates. I'm not going to sink down to that Time Lord's level. With a quick flick, I point it at the Master. Again, I press down on my sonic and hear the sound. The lightning instantly stops pouring from his hands.

"You know, that wasn't actually lightning," I said. "That was hyperactive energy from regenerations you haven't used. Well, won't ever use now. It's been drained, at least temporarily, and will take a while to refill."

The Doctor smiled, knowing that this would happen. We planned that if the Master ever came back and attempted to attack, I'd use my sonic. Even if it did drain his regenerative system.

"Now, what to do with you?" I asked the Master. I turn around, making sure my friends are okay. They look a bit shaken up, and awfully quiet. Thank heavens they weren't hurt.

"Y-you won't k-kill me?" he asked, quivering. The Master. Quivering. HA!

"I'm sassy, but not like you."

I turn to the Doctor. "I have a soundproof cell in the back of the TARDIS. The TARDIS will take care of him from there, and we don't have to see him again,"

"And I don't have a say in this?" the Master stupidly asks.

The Doctor and I ignored him, grabbed his arms and took him to the cell.

**_*cringes* Agh, I really don't like that chapter. I'd appreciate some feedback, if you guys have any. Hopefully, if school isn't too busy, I'll have the next chapter up by the end of this week. Well, see you soon, and oh! I hope you guys had a great Thanksgivin'! See you!_**


End file.
